Endings
Spoiler Alert This page contains important plot information which could spoil some players, read at own risk. There are two confirmed endings for Metro 2033 based on the moral choices you make throughout the game. There is a "Good Ending" where you help save the Dark Ones from being destroyed by the missles, and there is the "Bad Ending" where you simply let them die, and Artyom sits back and watches the Dark Ones be destroyed. Alternate Endings thumb|left|250px|The Good Ending (Russian, English Subtitles)Throughout the game the player will be given chances to obtain moral points, which accumulate to determine the ending that will be played. These moral points can be anywhere from giving ammunition to the poor, talking to certain people, doing what certain players ask, moving towards the dark ones in dreams, not stealing ammunition and supplies, etc. The screen will flash and you'll hear a sound of water drippings whenever you aquire a "Positive Moral Point", the same goes for "Negative Moral Points" but you'll hear a more darker sound. Ending # 1 If the player obtains enough postive moral points for the first ending, then instead of allowing the guidance system on top of the tower to guide the missles and ultimately destroy the Dark Ones, the player has a choice in destroying the guidance system. As Artyom comes out of the dream after shooting the dark one, a quote from Khan is heard, and he sees the Dark One laying below the guidance system, reaching for it trying to stop it. As it is dying it says "...we want peace...". The player then has about 10 seconds to make the choice in destroying the guidance system and stop the missle strike. Ending # 2 thumb|250px|right|The Bad Ending (English)If the player does not obtain enough points for the first ending, or obtains too many negative points, the second ending is portrayed. It simply ends in Artyom killing the Dark One, coming out of the dream, and sitting back to watch the Dark Ones lair be bombarded by the missiles. The game ends with short glimpse of Artyom's face. Moral Points Positive Points can easily be aquired by doing a variety of things. The most obvious is doing good things, but you can also earn them by finding secret areas, going out of your way to explore the levels, interacting with people and objects (Artyom's guitar for instance), doing as people ask, etc. Negative Points can also counteract the Postive Points, if for example you refuse to help people, you'll obtain a negative point. Other ways to gain negative points are to steal, to not listen to certain NPCs, disturbing the Ghosts - shooting them, attacking a child while in the dream on Dead City 1, not listening to Bourbon when he tells you to hide, letting the captive communists be shot by the Nazis in Frontline, etc. Trivia *Khan drops hints to Artyom to be careful on the choices he makes. *If you listen to some of the conversations by the Nazis you'll hear one speak about a legend that the Dark Ones only want peace with the Humans. *Hunter being seen and helping Artyom in the final dream creates a possibility that he too was trapped in the mindgames of the Dark Ones. Category:Gameplay